


Foiled Plans

by MatildaSwan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alfredos, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 Wingman, F/F, Plothole Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kate slammed the phone down with a huff and scowled at the machine. Normally the conversations went better than that. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foiled Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Sanctuary Bingo prompt: _Wingman_

Kate got a kick out of answering Magnus’ phone; it had something to do with subverting power and knowing secrets.

“Hello, Helen Magnus’ office,” she answered with her best ‘I’m a sexy secretary’ voice. “No, she’s not here right now; this is Kate, can I take a message?” Kate’s facade quickly turned from ‘may I help you’ to ‘righteously pissed off’. “Yes, the same ‘no parley Italiano Kate’ as last time!” apparently she’d made an impression on Screamy McNaples. “Yes! I’ll tell her you called!” Kate slammed the phone down with a huff and scowled at the machine.

Normally the conversations went better than that. 

*

Kate found Helen in the kitchen making a sandwich; quite ironic, given the call she’d just missed. Kate placed her elbows on the bench and leaned forward; her eyes darting between Magnus’ sandwich, eyes and lips.

“Hey, someone from Alfredo’s called; said it was important.”

“You answered my phone?” Kate nodded with a proud little smile. “And you didn’t even ask; you’re getting bold,” Helen said with a smirk as she sauntered closer to Kate. “What am I going to do with you?” she asked as she planted herself between Kate’s legs. Kate’s breath caught as she eyed Helen’s top button. Kate’s fingers itched to undo it; the faintest promise of cleavage was just visible through the black material; she wanted more than promise.

“Maybe you’ll have to spank me?” Kate did her best impression of coy, and tried to remember to breathe.

“Hmm, perhaps I will,” Helen counted, before knotting her fingers in Kate’s belt and yanking her forward till their lips met.

*

A few hours later, Helen finally got back to returning Alfredo’s call while Kate napped in the adjoin room.

“Hello, this is Helen Magnus; may I speak to Alfredo? Yes, certainly; I’ll hold,” Helen said as she played with the phone cord; she preferred to use the vintage phone in her sitting room for private calls. “Alfredo, hello! How are you?” warmth in her voice; she never saw her friend as often as she’d like. “No, I didn’t make a reservation… _two_ reservations?” 

She paused as Alfredo explained the two separate reservations made in her name. He’d gotten _extremely_ irritated by the last fiasco and had vowed that he’d run any and all reservations made in Helen’s name that he himself did not take down. Obviously that had been a good idea.

“Well, that _is_ strange. Yes, I have a feeling I know who it was,” His theory was two of Helen suitors had attempted to surprise her, but on the same night, Funnily enough, Helen’s theory was quite similar; though sadly the women the surprises were intended for were not Helen. “Yes, I’ll sort it out. No, you don’t need to worry about a thing,” she had something already in mind for a thinly veiled revenge scheme. “And definitely, there will be someone to use the room; I know how your mother gets when there’s an empty table.”

Helen hung up the phone a few minutes later, having reassuring her friend that, not only would there be someone in his back room that Friday, but Helen would grace his restaurant very soon. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair to get comfortable, before winching and sitting up again; that angle really didn’t work with her recently pummelled muscles. She tipped herself out of the chair and walked back into her room; pausing to smile at Kate’s lightly snoring figure. Helen had intended on getting some work done, but the urge for a nap was far too great. 

_I’ll do it in the morning,_ she thought as she curled around Kate, who shifted into the little spoon position. _This is far more enjoyable._


End file.
